You Are Not Alone
by Judas Rising
Summary: Jeff reflects on a love long gone...Please Review, thanks people


You Are Not Alone 

Please Review 

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff, I dont own the wwf, I created Kelly. Michael Jackson owns the song. 

****** 

**Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me**  


It had been three weeks now since Kelly had left Jeff. To Jeff, those three weeks had seemes more like three years. They had been the hardest weeks of his life, living without Kelly by his side. 

**You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold**  


He never understood why Kel left him. He woke up one day to find a note that made no sense explaining why she had left him. He figured she must have left during the night, as all her clothes and her car were gone. The note said she would be by later to get the rest of her stuff. 

Jeff wited every day for Kelly to come back just so he could say goodbye if she would not reconsider leaving. She never came. At least not while Jeff was at home. When he returned home after being on the road the week after, everything that belonged to Kel was gone, leaving him feeling empty in an empty home. 

**Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers  
In my ear and says  
That you are not alone 

For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay 

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you**  


As those three weeks dragged into four, Kelly never left Jeff's thoughts. No matter what he did, she still haunted his mind. Everywhere he looked he thought he saw Kel standing int he corner. 

No matter where she was, she could be half way around the world and it wouldn;t matter, Jeff was always thinking about Kel, wondering what she was doing and if she was all right. He still loved her, and their relationship lived on in Jeff's heart. 

**Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone 

All alone,   
Why, oh 

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms**  


Jeff was sitting by himself, yet everywhere he turned he saw people. No..not just any people, he saw Kel. She was driving him crazy, his thoughts all circled around her and their rlationship. 

That relationship that had finished in just one night wihtout good explanation after four years of hard work. After four years of giving Kel his heart, Jeff found himself alone for the first time, not sure of what to do. 

He was lost without Kel, his mind telling him to move on but his heart telling him to remember her, for shewas still with him. 

**I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin ** 

Jeff wanted nothing more than to run up to Kelly and kiss her problems away. He wanted to talk to her, there was so much to say. He didn't know where he would begin if he did see her. He would probably ask her the simple question that plagued his mind and seemed so difficult to answer...Why? Why did she leave him? 

Kelly had written in her note that she couldn't keep living a lie. She didn't love Jeff as much as he did her, and he deserved someone who could love him with no doubts and no questions asked. She said she was too unconfident to leave while Jeff was watching her, she couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes. She realised this probably caused Jeff more pain than if she did leave with his knowledge, but then she wouldn't be able to leave. Kelly went on to explain that she knew Jeff would want to talk things out and solve their problems, and if they did, Kel knew she wouldn't have the strength to leave. 

**Everyday I sit  
And ask myself  
How did love slip away 

Something whispers  
In my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you**  


A tear slid down Jeff's face as he remembered the note. It didn't make much sense then, but it did now. He wished he could still have Kelly in his arms, loving her like he used to, but she was right. Jeff realised that this solution made Kelly happy, and that's all that matters. 

**Though you're far away  
I am here to stay 

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone ** 

Maybe there was another girl out there for Jeff. One who could love Jeff as he did her. Maybe, just maybe, there was another woman out there who he could love as much as he loved Kelly. 

**Whisper three words  
And I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know  
That I'll be there  
I'll be there ** 

As much as he tried, Jeff couldn't fool himself. He was not and probably never would be over their relationship. 

He wondered if Kel had found a new guy yet. He found himself hoping this was true. She deserved someone who would never make her doubt their relationship, something Jeff had obviously failed to do. 

**You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  


Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart 

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay 

For you are not alone**  


Its strange the way Jeff's heart was split right down the middle. He would never forget Kel, that much was true. He couldn't help, however, but wish that Kelly had found someone else to cradle her heart like the delictae object it is. Things would never change. Jeff would forever love Kelly, ready to run to her whenever she needed him. 


End file.
